hana hana no naruto
by 31919
Summary: when naruto is banished from his clan he ends up meeting an old strawhat would be crossover but not really. narutoxshizuka
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or one piece if I did naruto would be a better ninja.

On a quiet and peaceful night there was a interuption of voices that cheered. In the night there was a little body about eight years running out of the house away from the cheering. The boy kept running until he was deep in a forest.

When he noticed he was finally far enough he started gasping for boy was a blond haired child in a bright orange jump suit, deep blue eyes that child remind anyone of the ocean and gets sandals with black wisker marks.

After he caught his breath after a couple of minutes he said with tears "why dammit, why". "why did they do this to me".

flashback 2 hours ago

In a fabulous house that looked like a mansion there where shouts of the house a man yelled "quiet". He continued "hello and thanks for coming to the birthday party of mito and hitomi namikaze".

"I, your yodaime hokage thanks you and welcomes into our home". The man speaking revealed to be a man wearing blue and a jounin vest with blond hair and blue eyes. The woman next to him had red hair reeching past the waist, a black kimono and blue eyes.

His reply was "hai yodaime-sama/brat/sensei". The room was filled with people, balloons, food and laughter. But upstairs there was a blond child drawing. He said my seal is almost done I just need to add chakra".

The boy was naruto uzumaki namikaze. He added the chakra and in a poof of smoke...nothing happened. He sighed and said "i thought it would work but i am only level to in seals".He sighed again." i should go down now to see itach-nii-san and miko-chan they should of got here by now"

He walked out his orange room, closed the door and walked down the steps he didn't get far by a shout of "naruto-kun".He turned around to walk back in his room but was caught by a flying blond. "what do you want ino" naruto said. The newly named girl said "i wanna dance, dance with me" ino said.

"no"

"why"

"because i'm looking for someome".

"well i'm right here naruto-kun"

He ignored her and started picking out people in the crowd and saw a impassive face. 'itachi' the boy thought while walking leaving ino alone.

"Hey itachi" naruto said and itachi looked at him and nodded."hello naruto and happy birthday". "hey itachi where is sasuke and miko-chan" the young namikaze said lookin at the older boy.

Itachi was wearing his anbu clothing without a mask and weapons. " And judging by the cloth your anbu, when did that happen". The older boy replied "yesterday I was picked by hiruzen-sama". He continued "As for the other two kaa-san is on her monthly mission and sasuke he was to tired from training with me all day". Itachi barely saw it but he saw naruto flinch. The thought of training with itachi was like training with might gai. They talked for a while about ninja academy and other small stuff.

Then a shout of "everyone quiet" had everyones attention. They saw the minato about to make a speach and naruto felt his spin tingle. minato said " it's time to let mito and hitomi to open their gifts".

Mito was a average size girl with wisker marks on each cheek, spiky red hair and light blue eyes. While hitomi was a smaller girl with long blond hairwith two pony tails. She also had wisker marks on each cheek.

The crowd gathered around the twin sisters as the started opening presents until jariaya and tsunade came up with smug grins on their faces and tsunade says "hey brats me and the perv decided to give you something better than the other crappy presents". She got a glare from many civilian and clans that brought in gifts.

"What is it tsunade-baa-chan" ask hitomi curiously. "something worthy of a namikaze I'd expect" mito replayed with much aragence in here voice. Tsunade had a tick mark and jariaya sweat dropped at how easy it was for here to get mad. She said with iratation clearly in her voice "shut up brats and open your gifts". Mito and hitomi open the two gift which caught everyone by surprise, the gifts were the two sacret summoning contracts.

Naruto look as stoic as itachi when the twins started signing the contract and was about to get more to drink when the door opened showing mikoto dragging sasuke in by the ear ignoring the shouts of " please stop" or " I can walk on my own". Everyone but kushina saw this and sweatdroped as the red haired woman saw this as normal.

Mikoto walked over to naruto and itachi with a smile and said in a cheery voice "happy birthday naru-chan". Ignoring the looks from everyone he said "hey miko-baa-chan, sasuke-chan". Sasuke ignored the pain in his ear and glared at naruto, " don't call me that" the uchiha child said darkly. Naruto ignored him which got a tick mark out of sasuke and giggles from mikoto. There was a shout of "Naruto" from the other side of the room which he also ignored that got a small smile out itachi.

"We are now declaring mito clan heir of the namikaze clan" said the spiky blond man. Which got wide eye from everyone. There was silence till they all yelled for joy. Naruto was shaken and his hair covered his eye's till he started sprinting out the house.

After checking if he was far enough After he caught his breath after a couple of minutes he said with tears "why dammit, why". "why did they do this to me".

"why did who do what to you kid".

naruto' s eye's widen and look up see a man with a long nose small eyes and a green cap on his head.

"..."

"What's with the silence kid".

"are you ... Pinocchio"

The long nose man had a tick mark and exclaimed "no I'm the man of the sea exploring the world". "... why on land if your a man of the sea and pinocchio was a man of the sea to.

"shut up brat I am the man with more than 8,000 followers".

"where are they"

"So you picked on my lie that's hard to do".

Naruto sweat dropped and thought ' no it wasn't '.

"My name is naruto what's yours"

" my name is sogeking but you can call me captain usopp". replayed the old man.


	2. 4 years

4 years later

A blond boy about 5'6 was sitting in a class room with other children about 12 and13. The boy had 3 wiskermarks on each of his cheeks, was wearing black pants with orange jacket open at the top and with open toed sandels(natsu's sandels). He was leaning back in his chair and looked to be asleep but was in deep thought.

A black haired kid next to him sighed at the blonds behavior. The black haired was wearing a high black shirt with a fan with black shorts and sandals. your never going to change are you naruto'.

The boy now known as naruto was looking at out the window and thinking ' I won't let you down usoland' he thought with a chuckle that surprised sasuke. before he could ask a question a man with cut marks had walked in the room and coughed.

Hello everyone from this moment on you will be shinobi for konoha and serve to the best to your ability." He was interrupted by a boy with black hair with a dog yelled "iruka sensei why is the done here." Pointing at naruto who looked at kiba with amusement in his eyes that evey one can see except him.

"Kiba! Don't interupt me, naruto is here because he was passed by saidame hokage that he came up with. Naruto wasn't suprised the question was asked, he didn't show up on test day to disapointment of ino and sasuke. Despite sasuke being naruto's best friend, even he didn't know where he was half the time.

"Now team one (skip)

Team seven is Naruto uzumaki" naruto turns his head away from the window "sasuke uchiha" the boys smirk at each other "and mito and hitomi namikaze" the two shrugged not caring but did wonder why it was a four cell team.(skip, sakura is not in this she is just another fangirl).

The girls in the winced at the shrug when he heared their name but happy that they were on the same team.

For the next 20 minutes they sat patiently when they heared crys of pain. When the door opened there was red haired woman holding a white haired man by the ear crying. They had to sweatdrop as it happened. "Team seven meet us on the roof in five minutes." They nodded as the two jonin shunshined out the room they ran to the top of the school.

When they got their they saw the two waiting for them and the four sat down. "You all know me and this idiot over here but we must do a standard approach" she said with a smile.

"I am kushina uzumaki-namikaze my likes are tomatoes my family, konoha and kenjutsu. I hate being called tomato, being around idiots and perverts" she sent a glare at kakashi who rubbed his head sheepishly. "And my dream has been fufilled by my husband."

"I'm kakashi hatake I like... I hate... and my hobbies I have lots of hobbies and my dream is... I will tell you later." Everyones eye's twiched and kushina was one step to beating kakashi. "You happy go lucky". Sasuke wanted to hit the jonin and wondered if anyone would help.

"I am sasuke uchiha and my likes are my friends, tomatoes" kushina's eyebrows started to twitch "and my clan I hate when itachi-nii leaves and tou-sans cooking my dream no goal is to surpass itachi-nii." Kakashi pointed to naruto and said "you broody" he reply was naruto glare that could be comared to batman's. Everyone started to him extra hard besides sasuke who looked like didn't care

"Im naruto uzumaki and my likes are ramen, orange, the uchiha clan, lighting and usopp-jiji, and hiru-jiji." Everyone but sasuke where confused to why the last three and wondered who usopp was. Kakashi interupted naruto and asked "who is usopp" everyone waited for his answer and he replyed "none of your damn business as i was saying i hate everything that are not those things and my dream is to find a certain item."' I don't care if i have to fight i will get that hat in you memorie jiji.'

He pointed to mito " you tomato JR." but he wasn't far of mito looked like kushina when she was younger and hitomi was a female version of naruto with long blond hair. A dark aura appeared around kushina and mito. " don't compare me to a tomato you damn perv."

'they are more alike that mother and and daughter' the group thought together.

"My name is mito uzumaki-namikaze my likes are training, my family, the village and ramen. My dislikes are kumo, veggys, and not fighting." 'Total tomboy' the three boys thought. " My dream is be hokage and have my family together."

Naruto ignored the last part and thought 'she will good ninja buti need to train harder, if only itachi was my sensei maybe I should see danzo later' he mused to himself. Sasuke also thinking about what naruto was going to do. ' I know kakashi is here to train me and kushina-sama is here to train her daughter, but who's going to train naruto.'

"You next bookworm." kakashi felt the glares by the females but ignored the feeling but shuddered a bit.

"My name is Hitomi, my likes are my family, ramen, and nii-san" the two jonin and the red haired genin were in shock when naruto left the clan he cut off connections to everyone but the uchiha clan. "my dislikes are veggys, wasted time and my books being taken away my dream is to be the right hand WOMAN to mito-nee.

Everyone smile but naruto and sasuke for obvious reasons. "now lets meet up tomarrow at field seven for the genin test." Sasuke showing emotion for the first in front of the cell yelled "what do you mean we just took a test." Kakashi looked at sasuke and eye smiled and replyed calmly " I know and that was just to tell who had potential."

Naruto nodded to himself but was amused that sasuke yelled at the pervert. He picked himself and began to walk away. "Naruto what are doing" kushina asked curiously, naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder and said one word "preporation." Before anyone can ask him a question theyy could ask a question he fell to the ground in form of hundreds of flower petals. "Later" with that sasuke jumped away roof to roof to the uchiha clan.

"... who wants ramen for dinner."

"do you even have to ask?"

"do you want to join us kakashi-kun?" Asked the older woman. "No but the new Icha icha comes out today so ja ne." He disappered just in time to dodge a punch when they started to walk away they all had the same thought 'sochi/naruto-nii'.

Naruto was walking in the forest when he stopped in front of a grave and put a flower on it and said out loud with determination in his eyes "I will make you proud of me, you a brave warrior of the sea usopp-jiji." He turned his back to grave and walked away and thought 'no matter what.'


	3. genin test

I don't own naruto if i did sakura would stayed a civilain.

On with story

Five figures figures sat in a clearing doing nothing but waiting till...

"Goodmorning everyone"said a happy kakashi as he puffed into the clearing. The first thing he noticed was the girls giving him glares while they two boys denied his existence at all. "Now lets start this test shall we" he said with a eye smile missing a sword that would of cut him in half.

He sweat dropped as he loocked at kushina when she had a sword pointing at him and said in a cold voice "Yes kakashi-kun lets dance." He started sweat and blurted out "I mean the kids kushina-sama."

Again he dodged a sword but it was from mito who looked ticked of with her red with anger. "Yes, lets start kakashi-kun." 'Those two act like each other so much its creepy' thought the boys while naruto chuckled in amusesment.

"1...2...3 begin" and with that the two young girls jumped away while naruto and sasuke ignored while playing shogi. "I said start you two." The two boys looked at each other then at kakashi and kushina and said "so?"

"That means stop playingand get ready" kushina huffed. "But why and am showing team work with sasuke by playing shogi, right?" naruto mused when he saw their shocked faces.

"How did you figure out the test meaning?" kakashi asked shocked. Naruto and sasuke shrugged and both said at the same time "It wasn't that hard to figure out, but if that's the best you got can I have itachi-nii/sama please?" And with that they turned back to the game ignoring the angry faces of kakashi and kushina.

"Well lets see ifthe other two figured out yet." He shunshined and when the timer rung they saw kakashi walking over with mita and hitomi all scrached up and knocked out.

He tied both of them to the tree and splashed water on them waking the girls up.

"Well you guys did understand team work is important you guys didn't use it well." Ignoring the glares by the girls and impassive ones on naruto's and sasuke's.

"Naruto and sasuke as you did understand the meaning of the test you didn't do anything to help the girls." The boys shrugged they couldn't denie it, it was true.

"And girls your team mates were right in front of you, you didn't move or help I'm quiet ashamed of you." They looked down in shame thinking about what they did wrong. "Me and kushina-sama are going out to meat someone for lunch don't feed the girl this is your last warning you four." And with they shunshined behind a tree listening to the children.

As soon they "left" naruto pulled out his bento and grabbed a bunch with chop sticks and shoved it down hitomi's throat. She gobbled it down while mito yelled "naruto what are you doing, you will get us in tro-" She couldn't finish as sasuke did the same thing naruto did and sasuke said "if we're going to be a team you can't drag us down because of empty stomach."

Mito was unsure but hitomi golfed it down because it was naruto's delicious cooking. Before he was banished from the clan he was the family's cook he was a great cook and he family nobody can make anything but ramen that's why people thought they were addicted to it.

*Poof* "DIDN'T I TEll YOU NOT TO-" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as he punched by naruto and sasuke in the face suprising everyone.

"Don't yell at us you dumb scarecrow you told us to use comradery but it turns out your just a hippocrit" exclamed to sasuke.

"You pass"

"..."

"..."

"Shishishishishishishi" naruto laughed "We pass hmm who would of thought that?" everyone sweatdropped then Kushina appeared via shunshin "We are now oficially team seven, congragulations." she said with a shit eating grin.

(skip kakashi speech)

Naruto grabbed sasuke by the shoulder away from the training gound. "Come on sasuke we half to see your doctor with mikoto-baa-san today." As sasuke heard that he tried to grab something but disapear in a flower shunshin.

6 hours later naruto was leaving the team's training while thinking ' by know my haki is almost at my full control with the help of two shadow clones, but i have to work harder to in muscle to make my flower arms tighter grip, if the strawhats had the training regiment we ninja's have now, they would have been monsters among monsters.'

He stopped walking "You can come out now I know your their...danzo."

"Very well Naruto-kun"

Out of the shadows with brown hair about 5'10 and old but the most noticable thing was the man's body rapped around his body and a cane.

"Do you have them naruto-kun" asked the old man in an emotionless tone.

"Hai danzo-san i can give you these now if you want."naruto asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes I will take these now and here is end of the deal." he tossed a scroll at naruto.

"This will be the last deal we can make you know that right?" mostly told but questioned danzo.

"Yeah itachi and hiru-jiji are getting really suspicious and with me being a ninja this will be the end but danzo when "time" comes i want you to train me."

"I know, kakashi as much he is a genius as he will forget about for the uchiha and kushina will want to train her daughter" Danzo concluded. Naruto winced at the trueth.

"Yes,...see you at the chunin exams danzo." After he said that they both dissapeared leaving nothing but wind blowing a leaf towards too the sky.


	4. pride

I don't own naruto and if I did mikoto would still be alive.

It had been three weeks since the genin test and it had been boring to say the least to them.

"NO, NO MORE OF THESE BORING D-RANKS TOU-SAN!" yelled the hokages two daughters kakashi and kushina looked sheepish while sasuke sighed 'At least i have patients and kaa-san would do who knows what to me for screaming at the hokage.' A shiver went down his spine at the thought.

Naruto just looked amused at the scene. But danzo had been right kushina had trained her daughters leaving him and sasuke with kakashi, and kakashi left sasuke and they never checked his skill only with team exercises.

Naruto was taken out his thoughts when iruka started his speech "No, your to inexperienced to go on C-rank you need to train more and wait alittle." When he looked at them he grew a tick mark.

Mito and hitomi were talking about cooking classes and training, while naruto and sasuke were talking about their training methods, and kushina kakashi and minato talking about the chunin exams.

"Hello, is anyone listening to me" iruka shouted. He was farther ignored when minato said "All right bring in tazuna-san"

When tazuna they saw a older male with a beard that was wearing a blue clothing with a sac on his back and a hat on his head.

"I paid good money and I get a pervert, two red heads a bookworm and two sleepy kids?" Everyone in the room blinked twices at the last one and looked at naruto and sasuke and saw they were asleep.

Kakashi shook them awake and asked why they fall asleep his reply from the two kids was "When we hear to much stupidity we fall asleep." Tazuna had tick marks all over his face and planned to hit them with a beer bottle.

Not wanting this to escalate any further minato coughedin his fist and said "Team seven you will meet at the gate in two hours so prepare to go."With that they all nodded ignoring iruka's suggestions.

When they were out side sasuke was walking out to naruto's house together. When they made it to his house he took in the house. The house was red house with two stories with a drive way and garage. When they went inside the house the first thing they were the namikazes with the uchiha's and kasumi sitting on his three couches.

Kasumi was a uchiha teenager that was banished by fugaku that lived with him. But getting back on track he had tick marks all over his head. Sasuke was silentl laughing at his ignoring his glare.

"What are you doing here." Naruto said in a dangerous tone. The namikazes winced and hitomi spoke for them "Naruto we are sorry for what we did and we-" "NOT THAT WHAT ARE DOING BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE, ALL OF YOU" the young blond yelled at them.

Everyone sweatdropped at that even itachi, and kasumi said barely above a wisper "that's what you care about right now."

"No matter who you are, you can't break into someones house you pieces of-" "I have this month rent naruto-kun." He leaped and hugged her tightly and said "please don't leave me" As he cried on her leg. Their sweatdrops got bigger thinking ' that's what gets him to calm down' while kasumi giggled.

Coughing in his fist minato continued "We want to come back to us." Naruto and the uchiha looked at them amazed " You still haven't figured out why I haven't begged you to come back already."

"we know you were to scared and were to scared to ask us" kushina said with a smile while naruto's hair overshadowed his head when she said 'scared'.

"Its perfectly natural to be scared-"

"Get out now." Naruto interupted mito's sentence.

Everyone looked at the orange wearing ninja in shock at what he said. "Naruto do you know you just-" "Hush mikoto" this further shocked everyon but sasuke as he started to sense what was wrong along with kasumi and fugaku.

"I don't care who you are you can neglected me then banished me at eight I got over it, you came into my house i will tolerate it but don't make fun of my pride of a ninja and warrior now please leave namikaze" said the young blond in a dangerous tone after he said is he walked to the only chair in the house that wasn't taken.

His chair. It even had his name on it.

"Naruto we-" "Please leave namikazes" as that he sat in his chair and picked up his backpack and picked it up and looked at the uchiha family and asked "and you?" Sensing his iritation which wasn't to hard Itachi replyed in a monotone" no, we'll talk about later good bye naruto-kun lets go kaa-san, tou-san and you sasuke-kun?"

"I'll stay till the mission." the youngest uchiha replied. And with that the uchiha left while pushing the namikazes out much to the family's protest and disapointment.

Naruto sighed and looked at sasuke and said "Your still here because you want to train in it, am I right." With that the black haired uchiha nodded he sighed again he exclaimed "lets go then we only have two hours." And left to his backyard while sasuke and kasumi sweat dropped 'Is he bipolar it would explain a lot.'


	5. enemies and friends?

I don't own naruto or itachi would have been the next hokage.

Team cell seven and tazuna was walking down the road quietly. Kakashi was reading his book, sasuke was minding his own business thinking about training the girls were thinking what naruto said earlier, tazuna was dinking his wiskey and naruto was polishing his sword?

Kakashi couldn't resist and asked "aruto why do you have a sword?" Everyone but sasuke and tazune was wondering the same thing. Naruto who was polishing his sword looked up at kakashi.

"I've had this sword since my eight birthday, by story it was wielded by a hero that defeated a monster named hirudegarn."(dbz future trunk's sword)

"Really?" Kakashi asked while everyont else was pulled in to the story But before anyone said anything the ninjas sensed a presence in the area and looked at a puddle and thought 'horrible genjutsu choice, it hasn't rained in weeks'.

And they continue the walk when suddenly kakashi and kushina were wraped in chains.

"2 down" one of the attackers said. The men were clothed in dark outfit with spiked gloves on connected to each other by a chain.

The chain wraped around the two jounin grinded and ripped them apart. All the onlookers were in pure shock when the only saw blood on the ground and flying body parts in the air.

"Five to go" the other brother said. After that sentence was finished one of the brothers were hit with a fireball via sasuke knocking gozu out, by banging into a tree. "Gozu" shouted meizu. After he screamed he charged at the group in blind rage.

Naruto finally having enough he walked over the charging ninja he stoppedand put his hands in front of his chest in a x position. After getting ready he said two words.

"Treis fluer"

Before meizu got any farther three hands hands popped out of his back and grabbed both arms and one leg. With lost balance the missing ninja fell on the ground and quickly as he could he got to his feet noticing in the arms were gone.

Everyone watching was in awe as arms sprouted out of the man by naruto. "What was that, and how did you do that !?" shouted meizu. Everyone else had to wondered except sasuke already being already naruto rival.

"I don't have to tell a man who has no power."

His taunt worked as meizu rushed at naruto while the girls were still in shock and sasuke just wanted to watch.

"Seis fluer." the rushing man was stopped in his tracks when two arms apeared from the ground grabbing his legs, another pair of arms grabbing his arms and a pair on his back grabbing his back.

While the man was getting chocked bythe arms naruto walked over while saying "You just don't get it do you power, ...speed do absolutely nothing against me. Remember next time." Naruto pushed the mans head downward making his body making nearly the body go with it cracking. The ninja past out as he couldn't help but take the pain.

"CLUTCH!"

After he was done he turned around amused by the looks of awe by the onlookers and looked at the woods and yelled "You can come out now." The two jounin came out the forest with admiration to naruto and sasuke while had faces of dissapoinment towards mito and hitomi.

Kakashi looked at naruto and asked with an eye smile "How did you know we were alive Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared at the man making him shiver on the inside. "First off it's naruto-san, kakashi-san you have no right to call me that and second I didn't know about you but kushina-san is the rival of mikoto-baa-san so she must be good."

Mito then yelled "How are you still alive we thought you had gotten killed kaa-chan." Kushina face softened and said in a light voice " I won't die, not by these weaklings honey" and she hugged them while the looked at naruto trying to get him to join which he ignored.

Kakashi muttered "No ones worried about my safe return" which sasuke swiftly replied "If you do, then get a girlfriend, you 30 year old virgin."

Which everyone laughted at while kakashi thinking about a heavy training session for the uchiha for that comment. He coughed in his fist and looked at tazuna and started demanding for answers.

(Skip to the boat)

"Hey naruto what jutsu was that?" asked a curios mito. "It is my personal jutsu" He said without looking at her while everyone was also curios even sasuke. "Yeah but how do you do it." Mito continued

Naruto sighed and said "I'm not going to tell you." Kakashi trying to help mito said " Come on naruto tell us it can't hurt."

Naruto looked at the water for five seconds till turning around to the group with a dead paned expresion on his face " Shinobi rule #16: a ninja under any circumstances doesn't have to tell secrets to any his secrets by hashirama senju first hokage." he explained and looked back at the river.

The group had nothing to say and while sasuke sighed, he and itachi had been trying to get the answer out of him for years but nothing ever worked.

When the hit land they started to walk silently again till the heard a rustle in the bushes and not wanted to be out done again mito tossed a kunai in the bushes and when the group save kushina and sasuke went to check it was just a white rabbit.

While hitomi was blaming mito for killing it kakashi and naruto where having the same thought process. 'Why is it white if it's summer time, so it either bait or migrated and I doubt the second one.'

They both heard a wizzing sound and shouted at the others. Kushina grabing her daughters, sasuke grabing tazuna and kakashi and naruto ducking. They barely dodged a gigantic Knife that slamed.

Then on the sword appeared a man covered in bandages wearing khakies and a teenager wearing a mask. The man looked over his shoulder and looked at them.

"Well if it isn't 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' and 'Red Devil Kushina' now I know why the devil brother lost." Sasuke looked suprises by kakashi's name and tried to come up with a solution.

"Actually that was our genin who took care of them." replied kakashi who now looked completely while putting a hand over his head band, over his left eye.

"Wow, not bad gakis" the eyebrowless ninja said. "this is going to quite the battle, HAKU take care of the genin and targets i'll take on these two.

He was met with a reply of "yes zabuza-sama" and both ninja's jumped at their targets.

Mito and hitomi rushed at the masked ninja. Naruto and sasuke stayed back with a mixture of not wanting to interfear and not caring but were still on edge.

Mito and hitomi were facing haku to a stand off til kakashi had gotten stuck in a water prison by zabuza while pointint his blade at kakashi's bubble making everyone freeze.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" yelled sasuke he aimed at zabuza but were blocked at by haku's mirror.

The team had grit their teeth at kakashi capture til.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" a wave full of water pushed kakashi and zabuza on to shore. When it ended it looked to be two females in the same uniform.

"Who are you" asked kushina while looking at the woman and felt something familular. The two looked at kushina and said "It is common curtacy to give your name before asking for some elses."

While they were distracted haku crept over to the heavily injured zabuza grabed him and shunshined away. No one noticting the kashina continued "I am kushina uzumaki-namikaze, the silver washed up man is kakashi hatake the two girls are mito and hitomi uzumaki-namikaze, the black haired boy is sasuke uchiha and the blond haired boy is naruto-uzumaki."

The younger looked at naruto in mild interest but said "I shizuka and my comrade is toki and we are from naideshiko and were under orders to helpa tazuna-san." Team cell sighed in relief while naruto again looked amused at the scene.

Kushina picked up kakashi and looked at tazuna and asked "is your home close or not tazuna-san?".

The man replied quickly "No its about three blocks away." Nodding at the old man's response she looked around at everyone and said "Alright lets go."


	6. drunk and nadeshiko

i don't own naruto or i would have hinata like road to ninja

The group of ninja had gotten to tazuna's house and rested for the moment while dicussing a battle plan.

Kushina spoke to the group while the nadeshiko ninja listened in. "We are going to make a battle plan so we can be prepared for next time but before that NARUTO, SASUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP YOUR TEEMMATES."

Naruto and sasuke looked at her for a minute then naruto replied "We fought the two mist ninja ealier, so we thought they might want to fight." He shrugged "And it didn't looked like they needed help."

Kushina looked at her two daughters in the corner of her eyes and was shocked at both of her daughters nodding at the truth.

She sighed and begrudly nodded her head in acceptance. Kakashi chuckled earning a glare from the older female as he shrugged it off but still shivered. "Dinners ready" was shouted throughout the house.

When they walked down their was tazuna and his daughter tsunami was a younger looking woman wearing a pink shirt with a red collar and blue underdress.

All the shinobi sat at the table with naruto sitting next to shizuka sending looks now and then while naruto looked confused.

Naruto stopped trying to ignore the looks and asked "Is there something wrong shizuka-san." Everyone looked at the two except kushina who was looking down at her food feeling ashamed?

Shizuka sent him a glare which sent shivers down his back and looked in her eyes. In her eyes there was no love, no hate.

Just pure anger.

"Yes, there is uzumaki-san and we are destined to meet on the battle field." Everyone eye's widened in shock except kushina and toki. Seconds past before sasuke fell of his mat and fell into a laughing fit while naruto glared at him.

"What are you laughing at SASUKE-SAMA" he said like one of sasuke's fangirl which got he got the right reaction when sasuke glared at him.

"Dont you ever do that again or i'll take you head off!" sasuke yelled at naruto from across the table. Naruto grabbed sasuke from over the table. naruto grew tick marks with his glare at sasuke." What was that baka-teme!?"

Sasuke grew tick marks on his forehead and grabbed naruto with his own hands and glare "Don't call me that you dumbass!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly!"

"You want to take this outside SASUKE-SAMA!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"'Knock it off, idiots!" yelled mito at the two boys who glared at her.

"Who are you calling idiot mito-ama!" both yelled at her but before she could make a comeback kakashi hit all their heads telling them to sweatdropped at the usual stoic naruto and sasuke.

"As he asking what do you have against naruto shizuka-san?" Shizuka looked at hitomi and said "My mother and jaraiya of the sannin made an agreement long ago that their students would fight under nadeshiko law but he broke the pact so the hokage said his first-born son would carry the agreement."

They all looked at naruto expecting him to yell at such a thing but he just sighed at the explanation and said "when do you want to take care of this." 'I really don't want to fight her for such a reason but if thats the case theres no way out unless i become a nuknin, which they would probable still find me. Troublesome.

Somewhere in konoha a boy and a man with a scar sighed together and thought 'Some one must understand my pain,troublesome.' They didn't see the pan that wacked them in the back of the head.

Back with the group

Everyone looked at naruto in more shock and thought 'He must not know their laws!'

Sasuke and suprisingly mito yelled "Naruto do you even-" they were cut off when naruto put his hand up and said "Don't worry i won't lose." They looked at him amazed and thought 'He really doesn't know, well might as well watch.'

"we will settle this tomorrow, come toki lets get some sleep." She was met with a reply of 'yes, shizuka-sama.' Once they were out of sight kakashi sighed and said "Lets get some sleep to, we have training tomorrow" he said with an eye smile which was met with nods

The next day

Naruto and shizuka were stretching getting ready for the fight standing across from each other. Naruto had a emotionless face while shizuka raised her left eyebrow at the face expecting taunts. They stopped stretching and started staring each other down. Toki looking at both contestants slowly she pulled her arm down.

"Hajime!"

"Ninpo: kunai kage bunshin no jutsu"

As soon as she said the words she had to dodge hundreds of kunai's coming shizuka. Naruto's hair over shadow his eyes and starts to dodge the kunai from close range by moving side to side. Stund but far from giving up she did multiply hand signs.

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

Naruto sensing the coming danger started to running from the incoming wind. while running he looked at shizuka with calculative eyes 'She uses kunai and knows long range ninjutsu, she's either good in all things with this as a divertion or she's only good at long range.'

Going behind a tree he creates a shadow clone and the clone rushed out to fight while he starts to check on his weapons. '700 kunai, 20 explosive tags, 3 sets of ninja wire and 200 shurikans and i have to save some, good.'

After the evaluation he jumped tree to tree watching shizuka easily keep up with the clone waing for a opening until she tried to dodge a punch by leaning backwards. Not wasting time he put his arms in front of himself.

"Oncho fluer."

Suddenly snapping shizuka from her dodge hand sprouted over her body grabbing her neck, pushing her back, grabbing her legs and arms. Snapping out of her confusion she looked around and saw naruto in a tree.

'He sent a clone to face me so he could come up with plans and see my weak points' she started looking at the arms that held her in place. 'If i could my senbons I could get him off me but he spread out my body.' She grit her teeth at the thought of being usless.

Naruto jumped down on the ground in front of shizuka and looked at her with a sigh "do you forfeit Shizuka-san?" His answer was a glare but after a couple of second she sighed. "Yes I forfeit Naruto-san" she replied tiredly.

Toki appeared out of the trees and jumped down soundlessly she looked at shizuka in mild dissapointment and thought 'we have to work on hand-to-hand combat but she is definetly better than she was years ago.'

She raised her hand and said "Naruto is the winner, he is now to be engaged to princess shizuka!" The two girls looked at naruto who had a look that screamed 'are you batshit crazy'.

Toki raised an eyebrow at the young blond in confusion "Didn't you know about the marriage naruto-san?" He looked at her in confusion and awe "I'm only thirteen i don't know other contries laws!" he exclaimed.

Shizuka walked over to naruto and looked him the eyes, bowed and said "Please take good care of me naruto-kun." after saying that she wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his chest.

Naruto eyes widened to the shape of dinner plates and jumped out of her grab and a few feet away "I'm only 13, i'm too young to be married and can we not be married?"

Supprisingly shizuka walked over to naruto and grabbed him by the collar and asked in a dangerous wisper "Am i unattractive to you naruto-kun?" he gulped and quickly replied as quick as he could "Noyourbeautifulbutidon'twantorneedawiferightnow!" it took a minute for shizuka to decipher what he said and blushed and put him down.

"Good now we are going to be married or i will cut off your 'manlyness' and have children my own way UNDSTAND?" she was met with a scared but swift nod. She didn't get to far before mutterings of 'marriage' 'nadeshiko crazy laws and women' and 'tsundere wife'. She was one step to slapping him but reattached their arms and walked away.

Toki the only one left giggled and slowly away feeling the breeze and thought 'that boys going to change the future i can tell.' And with that she walked away.


	7. dissapointment and hope

i don't own naruto would have seen kakashi's face

Naruto and the two nadeshiko women walked into tazuna's house it was still early so the only ones up were tsunami who was cooking breakfast and kakashi who was reading his porn at the table.

Naruto sat in the chair waiting for the food to get done while shizuka and toki went straight to bathroom to clean themselves up. Kakashi and naruto sat at the table in silent when kushina and the rest of the team sat in the table.

Their faces changed to serious ones and the air had gotten colder. The rest of the team had sat down quietly trying not wake up the clients family.

"Lets not stall anymore, we have to make a plan to take down zabuza."said kushina in a serious voice that made everyone sit up straight.

10 minutes later

Everyone nodded at the plan that kushina made while naruto grit his teeth. 'I know my role is to protect the family but excluding shizuka and toki i'm the third strongest.'

Shizuka, toki and tsunami walked down the stairs tsunami started walking to the kitchen shizuka walked to naruto and sat on his lap and toki sat next to naruto.

The rest of the ninjas looked at shizuka and naruto confused and sasuke was the first to say something "As long as you two keep it out of my room i couldn't care less." Naruto blushed and shizuka looked at sasuke strangly.

"Does that mean you don't care if we have sex uchiha-san?" Kakashi and tsunami looked at her in amazement at what she just said. "Your going to have sex with him!" Mito and hitomi shouted at the same time with mild blushes on their faces. "Yes, he and i will beir strong children together."

Again everyone looked at her in awe except kushina, toki and naruto who was blushing up a storm. Mito having enough yelled "Naruto say something to this women." Shizuka glared at mito for calling her 'this women' she was a princess dammit, not that anyone knew.

Naruto getting over his blush quickly changed gears which everyone noticed and were suprised. Kushina and kakashi were the only ones to recongnize this as 'kage mode' the time were the kage is at upmost serious.

"Shizuka-chan I do agree that even if we are to get married sooner or later we should spend time together before making such a decision." Everyone looked at naruto who had his fingers intwined thinking 'He's just like dad when he gave us the talk about orochimaru' or 'he's like minato-kun/sensei when he's serious.' Sasuke didn't look suprised at all.

Shizuka looked over her shoulder down on him " *sigh* Fine if that's what you want the so be it but we are still going to get married" said with no hesitation and determination in her eyes.

Naruto no longer in 'kage mode' blushed at the statement and tried to settle down his now late 'morning wood'. But unfortunately for him shizuka felt said 'wood' and grabbed his crotch and said "All least your a normal teenage boy I don't want a limp husband after all."

Even sasuke blushed at what she said and did. His fangirls were daring he'd admit, but not this daring. He couldn't wait to see ino's face when she hears about naruto's marriage and let a small smile on his face known 'One fangirl down now 264 stalkers to go, they should all go punished.'

Kakashi was giggling like a mad man at the indication while the uzumaki-namikaze women were fuming in their chairs at her, not that she noticed or tried.

Naruto fighting down his blush again that reapeared picked her up, stood up and put her down. 'Wow shizuka-san sure is soft and smooth i kind of want to' his thought was stopped as his bulge hit the table making him do a silent scream.

He was lucky he was facing away from the family, no doubt sasuke and tazuna would laugh. Pushing past the pain he walked up stairs to get his ninja weapons and seals.

Sasuke also stood up to do the same as naruto. Shizuka finaly noticed the three konoha kunoichi that was glaring at her with fire in their eyes. Towi was talking to tsunami about food recipes and the clients safety til the air had gotten colder.

Shizuka the first to speak "yes, may i help you uzu-nami-san" she spoke with nothing but absolute kindness. "Yeah, break up the marriage shizuka-san!" Hitomi shouted gone with her silence behaivor streak.

"No, i will not hitomi-san we are obeying laws of our village like explained to naruto he and i will be married." Everyone still in the kitchen either in confusion, glared or with one eye ogle towi.

"Well break the laws we can't let you marry him, he is dating ino!" Mito shouting not realizing what she said. Kakashi looked at her in confusion while the other two didn't care.

"So?"

"What do you mean so you just can't take someone's man." Kushina said glaring at towi and shizuka with everyone else looked at her wondering what she had against towi.

"I AM NOT DATING INO!" Naruto shouted with the rest of the boys following down the stairs. He glared at the three leaves girls.

"Ino is a useless fangirl that does not train and wonder about me and her makeup she's almost as bad as that stalker girl hin-something!" Sasuke nodded his head the whole time because he felt naruto's pain on the fangirl issue.

The women looked in shock at his outburst. "you mean kurenai student hinata, and ino and you should be dating not her!" kushina said slmost yelling naruto in return ignored her and left outside to set up traps.

1 month

Naruto was mad...no scratch that he was pissed he had missed his first real battle acording to sasuke the young kunoichis had fought haku and gained his sharingan from fighting the same ninja with some crystal mirror jutsu and the two older jonin fought zabuza with amazing ninjutsu and taijutsu.

The two grunts that attacked were quickly disposed of by himself and were held captive til kakashi had gotten here. Even shizuka and towi left to raid gato's house.

When they left shizuka gave naruto a light kiss on the lips with a small blush. Tazuna had finished the bridge and they were leaving today to head back to the leaf village with only shizuka. Towi had gone back to nadeshiko to tell the queen what happened and about the chunin exams.

Naruto had gotten many ingredients for his experiments like his prodecesser had. He liked using his rip of nico robin jutsu to solve things. Yeah three swords and powerful kicks sounded really awesome but sounded to long to gain and his skill wasn't that much compaired to the strawhats.

As the ninja walked away naruto turned back to himself from his broody form. 'The chunin exams!' The chunin exams were going to prove to them he was strong enough to fight by them not behind he was a warrior danm it!

By the time they had gotten to the village naruto had immediatly gone home with shizuka following him. He was to tired and annoyed to ask her questions and she noticed but didn't speak. As they walked down naruto glared at everyone that tried to act tough in front of him and the fangirls . As he and shizuka had it to his house.

He opened the door to tired he walked to the couch and laid down and not fighting it he wraped his arm around shizuka and the two fell asleep together never noticing a female uchiha taking pictured.


	8. early chunin

I don't own naruto or hinata would only faint at funny times.

Naruto and his team were walking towards the academy at a slow pace, they were still early anyways.

Not much has happened since the mission to wave. The team of four went back to d-ranks which pissed naruto off to no end.

They went back to regular training, while naruto trained even harder and poor sasuke being his rival naruto took him to.

Sasuke was a very beaten up punching bag. The uchiha family even fugaku was worried when sasuke came home various nights.

Naruto still took scrolls from danzo's lackeys for trades. Surprisingly hiruzen was gaining on their trails, not that there was much.

The namikazes didn't change except hitomi spent more time with him. Apparently she sensed him anger and disapointment and tried to cheer him up.

She was also a punching bag in his training, even though they only fought once when she walked in her house looking like a genin fighting madara uchiha lets just say she was bedridden for a while.

Kakashi convinced kushina and minato they should be in the chunin exam, which suprised naruto and sasuke. Sasuke was naruto's number one rival even he knew the dangers of the exams so soon.

They stopped walking and looked up to see the academy with people walking inside. Naruto and sasuke looked at each other and nodded to each other and walked.

Narumi and hitomi looked confused at the interaction, they snaped out of their daze and rushed to catch up to the boys.

Naruto and the team walked in the building, seeing teams from kiri, suna, kumo and other places walking to the room with a genjutsu.

Narumi was about to shout at them till sasuke put his hand over his mouth 'is this what kaa-san went through with kushina-sama because if it is she might far better than i give her credit for' he thought with a tired sigh.

Naruto pointed up the stairs and gave hand signals for them to go up the stairs quitely. They were almost there until narumi stopped a kick from a genin in a green jumpsuit and a punch from the disguised chunin.

Naruto facepalmed and sasuke held the urge to bang his head into a wall with grit teeth. Naruto was trying to remember who the kid was.

Narumi let go of the kid in green and chunins legs and arms "Save it for the exams guys" she said with a anko like smirk. The boy with green immediatly got up and looked at narumi with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm Rock Lee and narumi namikaze will you be my girl friend, i will protect you with my life." He smiled and teeth sparkled with a thumbs up. Naruto upstairs immediately recongnised that pose.

Sasuke and hitomi looked at naruto who was shivering with raised eyebrows. They heard him mutter 'no youth.'

Naruto walked away trying to keep any distance from lee as possible. Sasuke and hitomi looked back at narumi being held by lee and sweatdropped they ran to catch up to naruto.

Narumi eventually caught up to them, glaring at them for leaving her behind. They tried to be quite keeping a serious mood but couldn't when three people came up to the with a aura of arrogance causing them to stop.

" Hey you, blond and uchiha" said a boy with white eyes and long hair. Next to him where rock lee, and a girl with brown hair walked up to them.

"What's your names, rookies." The boy with long hair demanded. The team looked at lee's team never noticing they where being watched. Team seven besides naruto smirked.

Sasuke being first to speak replied " it's common courtesy to give your name first." The boys reaction was a scoff " your destroyer is named neji, hyuuga neji."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed "yeah right, you probably get your hair pulled back at night" this caused snickers from everyone but the brown haired girl and naruto who never turned his back from them.

"I'm narumi namikaze, my sister is hitomi namikaze, the black haired boy is sasuke uchiha, and the blond is-" she was cut off mid sentence when naruto started to walk away.

'No matter how small it is how can she easily give away information, and if danzo is correct about the first exam then she will fail us' naruto thought feeling he was watched, he saw many teams looking at him and continued walking.

Sasuke looked at neji with a smirk and grabbed both his comrades and rushed off with a shout of later.

They rushed up to naruto standing next to kushina and kakashi with a rod on his back with a green coral going inwards and a pouch in the middle connected by string.

They appeared next to naruto until kakashi started a speech "You guys have come a long way since the genin exam and you each gained strength that could easily best iruka."

Kushina started talking "You have, but don't be arrogent because we told you something good, then you might lose your lifes."

"Good luck"

Kushina and kakashi moved out of the door letting the genin team move passed them. They stopped and looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke and naruto pushed open the door letting light blind them.

When they adjusted to the light they were greeted with stares and glares while some teams looked at them with interest.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto seeing where this was going grabbed sasuke and held him in the dirrection off the voice. He was proven right when ino had pushed sasuke to the ground. He chuckled in amusement.

Sasuke stood up glaring heavily at naruto but understood his pain. He had more fan girls then naruto but naruto had an ino. Naruto had worse in his case.

Ino stood up with a pout "why did you do that koi?" Naruto ignored her making her pout more but had narumi patting her back.

While hitomi liked to stay with naruto and sasuke narumi stayed with girls. Some people wondered how a quiet girl hung out with them but a tomboy hung out with girls.

Confusing.

"Hey!"

They turned left to see kiba, shino, and hinata walking over to them kiba trying to show his coolness walked with a strut until he tripped midstep. The rookie nine besides hinata chuckled then-

Hitomi jumped in shock by shikamaru and chouji next to them never noticing them. "WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" shikamaru sighed " about five seconds after into, troublesome woman."

Finally taking time to ask sasuke had to but not getting anyone "Naruto, what is that pipe on your back I've never seen it before?"

Naruto nodded "Its my version of usopp-jiji weapon the difference is mine have different sets of dials at the tip painted in green with the shaft made of sea stone its called kabuto2."

Sasuke nodded remembering when naruto gave him a book on the straw hats. "Do you plan to fight someone with a devil fruit?"

Naruto shrugged and replied "I kind of do but don't, I can't get rid off the paranoia." sasuke nodded in agreement having a brother like itachi train you, you would also be paranoid.

They noticed some gray haired genin walk up to them and started offering information.

Sasuke not wanting to miss this chance "give me info on the sand, iwa, and kumo team." Kabuto nodded with naruto thinking 'total spy, how do you go into other countries and get this vital information.'

"Team suna, temari is sister of gaara of the sand and kankuro they are the kazekages children, they have completed 0-d-ranks, 20-c-ranks, 12-b-ranks, and 6-a-ranks."

"Team jump is made up of samui nii, Karui, and omoi they have close relations with their bijuu holders so they are bound to be strong they have completed 56-d-ranks, 3-c-ranks, 1-b-ranks, and 0-a-ranks."

"Team iwa is one of the few in kumo that don't hold a grudge against konoha made of kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the tsuchikage, erigor the son of the Darth avenger, and futaru the granddaughter of pealze the purge. They completed 0-d-ranks, 3-c-ranks, 12-b-ranks, and 1-a-ranks."

After he was done explaining ino asked" wow you know a lot how many time have you taken this?" "This is the 9th time" kiba and narumi said at the same time" Wow you suck!"

He twitched in suppressed anger making the group chuckle. " What about the other teams asked chouji in a scared voice."Their cannon fodder."

Narumi was about to do something but was stopped as naruto grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

Not soon after that kabuto was attacked by three oto ninja telling him not to underestimate them making sasuke yawn.

The onto glared at sasuke and were about to attack but when they jumped at him all three where hit by kabuto2 making them skid backwards.

They charged at naruto this time he sighed and put his arms in font of his chest in a cross.

"Mil fluer"

The oto were stopped in place with hands on their body gaining everyone's attention and the teams kabuto talked about curiosity. The oto kept struggling until naruto said one word.

"TWIST"

All arms grabbed a limb and twisted their body's around making cough up blood. The arms exploded in flower petals letting the body's hit the floor.

Soon the front of the room exploded in smoke revealing a man with a cap and other jounin. "No more fighting or your disqualified. Now sit down or your disqualified."

Everyone rushed to a seat naruto ended in between samui and kurotsuchi much to his dismay. Not because they were girls, but kurotsuchi kept looking at him like chouji with meat.

He shivered at the thought and tried to ignore her. He looked and saw sasuke in the back next to ino and hinata, while the girls sat next to each other and kankuro.

"This is the writing portion of the exam if you are caught cheating four times then your team disqualified. Sasuke who heard the whole thing wondered 'four times, who cheats for times and fails.'

His question was answered twelve times in the first ten minutes of the test. Naruto looked at sasuke and both nodded while all the better shinobi's noticed the both stood up and walked down the isle.

Ibiki was about to say something until the two genin hit two jounin into a wall and traded papers with the answer sheet. And walked back up the isle.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING !" Ibiki shouted at them about to attack. The both went back to their seats and sat down.

Naruto decided to explain with a smirk " We only got caught once each, we can still cheat one more time."Naruto and sasuke leaned back in there chair and fell asleep.

Ibiki grit his teeth and shouted "ANYONE ELSE DOES THAT AND YOUR DISQUALIFIED!" Kiba shuffled in his seat missing his chance to look cool.

- Jounin lobby

kushina facepalmed while everyone laughed at the two genins actions and ibiki's face.

Asuma laughed and looked at kakashi " Their pretty good, what did you teach them kakashi?"

"I taught sasuke a couple katon and raiton jutsu, taijutsu, and help with sharingan duration. Narutos usually not interested in me so I leave him alone." kakashi replied not looking from his book at the star struck faces.

Kurenei grabbed kakashi by the collar "that's it that's all you taught him and then put him into the chunin exam. Kushina-sensei please tell me you taught him something."

"No I didn't we split up the team and took the girls and did seperate training, I didn't even know til now." She glared at kakashi who looked sheepish.

exam 50 mins later

Naruto and sasuke were woken up by shouting and looked to see most of the teams gone with less than half in the room.

"All of you have now passed the sec-" The window was crashed open and a purple haired lady with a fishnet shirt popped through the window.

Every boy blushed except naruto and sasuke who deadpanned at her idiocy. The girls who looked at her looked her in disgust or awe.

" Hello brats I am the sexy and single anko mitashi, we are now going to the forest of death." She jumped back out the window.


	9. exam adventure

I didn't own naruto or temari and shika would be a thing. This is a pairing between naruto and shizuka only.

Team seven were jumping through the forest looking for an earth scroll. Everyone one was on edge.

They rushed until the landed at a river and decided to make a trap in threes and river.

They waited in the bushes for enemies or food to eat to pop out. Then the kiri team fell into the trap.

One of their men had died in by a senbon to the head and another had a broken leg.

Team seven jumped out the bushes across from the kiri ninja. The kiri ninja glared at the team with hate.

"It's thoughs konoha ninja that killed zabuza-senpai let's get them, ryu" The younger looking kiri ninja shouted.

Ryu nodded "We may be out martched bit we can take 'em kukojo." The both jumped back and did hand signs. Sasuke went through had signs like them.

Raiton: gian no jutsu

Katon: gokakyou no jutsu

Both jutsu hit each other making the forest exploded pushing trees and rocks backwards.

Narumi and hitomi pushed chakra to their feet and dashed to their chakra signatures they pulled out kunai and slashed. Ryu was able to dodge by ducking under the slash while kukojo wasn't as lucky.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH" Kukojo was on the ground sreaming at his severed arm. Ryu looked over to his comrade to see if he was ok.

He didn't dodge the next slice.

He lost his arm too. They were both on the ground sreaming naruto created hands that covered their mouths. Naruto and sasuke walked over to the down shinobi until

Team seven was blown in the air narumi and sasuke had caught on to a tree while hitomi caught on a tree branch. Naruto tried to catch hitomi's hand but missed it by mere inches.

Naruto was blown into the air for about five minutes until he had caught onto a tree branch and waited for the wind to pass.

When the wind was gone he swung back and forth until he let go of the branch and landed on the side of a tree. He walked down the tree and looked around.

The forest of death was beutifly ugly. The landscape, the trees, the wind, the mountains were so beutiful but everything else was ugly.

Shaking his head he sighed and was about to walk when he seen two women fighting a ame team. He decided to watch and scout out the competition.

The first women with green hair dodged a fist and broke his arm and grabbed him and threw him. And dodged a kunai from the other ninja and engaged him.

The other female with orange hair dodged a kunai swipe and brought her kunai in his neck killing him. And rushed the man who was o the ground and threw a kunai at his head killing him.

Both girls stopped next to each other and looked at the last man who was on the ground crying annd looking at them in fear.

"Run."

Thats all he needed to stand up and run in the woods. The two girls sighed and looked at the area naruto was in to his suprise. "come on out, we know your there."

The two girls tensed when they heard rustling in the bushes and out stepped naruto the girls checked him over with the orange haired one with a blush.

"What do you want?" The green haired woman asked on edge. The orange haired girl shook her head and glared.

"I got lost by the powerful wind and when I landed I saw you fighting And I wanted to watch, unlike the girl behind me." he smirked when they had faces of shock.

The shadow behind him moved to strike him but limbs sprouted out of her body. Three girls growled at him he saw a faint baby blue in her hair.

"What's your names mine is naruto uzumaki pleased to meet you" as soon as he said his name they bowed to him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you bowing to me?" Naruto asked curiously the girl behind him still being grappled decided to clarify.

"Because you are marrying hime-sama!" he deadpanned ' marry a princess, I'm only marrying...'

"NNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIII!"

The three konoichi looked at him confused "Didn't she tell you about the marriage its global news?"

"She told me about the marriage, not about BEING A PRINCESS OR IT BEING GLOBAL" He started breathing hard, and felt like he was drowning.

He released the limbs making them explode in flower pedals. After five minutes he started to controlled his breathing again.

"What are your names and I can only you girls are from nadeshiko." The girls nodded and looked at each.

The girl with green hair went first "My name is kuro, the blue haired woman is nagisa and the orange haired is for a but you can ignore her-" they noticed he wasn't there anymore.

They sweat dropped "When did he leave?" "After you said all the name, he did say bye." Nagisa answered before jumping in the opposite direction. The two girls looked at each other before jumping after the blue haired woman.

Naruto was jumping through the forest until he landed in front of two girls whimpering in front of a giant bear.

Naruto jumped in the air above the bear lifted his kabuto2 and punched it and started falling.

Naruto landed on the bears head and hit the bear in the back of the head and said the name of his attack.

"Rejection dial!"

The bear didn't stand a chance and was immediately knocked out. Naruto looked at the two girls that looked at him in awe and jumped off the bear in front of them and felt his arm tighten but ignore it.

"Ohayo, are you OK?" Naruto asked the two women. The two women blushed and nodded.

"I'm naruto uzumaki and it nice to meet you." The red haired women looked at naruto a little concerned.

"Don't you think giving your name is a little dangerous naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and replied "Yeah it is but i want to make some nakama right?"

The greem haired girl nodded " my name is fuu and i'm from taki, i'm pleased to meet you naruto-san." 'he want to be my nakama even though we just met'

"My name is Karin, it's nice to meet you naruto-kun." Both girls smiled at him and he helped them both up. "All you going to be all right-" he was cut off as he felt a dark and sadistic chakra it was by

"Damn it" he started running to his team and looked over his shoulder "Make it out alive, alright" with that he disapeared again.

Karin sighed in sadness "aaawww he left, i was hoping for him to escort us like a gentlemen." "Come on karin, i don't wish to be close to death again and i'm almost out of chakra." Fuu jumped to the direction of he tower with karin following. 'Nakama' they thought as one.

Naruto was jumping to the dark chakra until he made it along to see orochimaru of the sannin with a knocked out hitomi, a scared narumi, and a shakey sasuke.

Orochimaru extended to the frozen sasuke and when he was about to bite he saw his prey get pushed out the way and bit someone else. He retracted his neck and saw who he bit.

The banished son of the 'Yellow Flash' and 'Red Death' on the ground holding his neck, one eye closed in pain wincing on the ground in pain.

The snake sannin smirked of coarse he wanted the uchiha but a under apretiated prodigy was a good helper and he had uzumaki blood! It would help him live longer.

"Well well well if it isn't naruto-kun, why did you block sasuke's gift?" Orochimaru said in a tone that held amusement. Naruto glared at the snake sannin "You won't hurt my nakama!"

"Nakama eh, are they really your nakama naruto-kun your team is made of a lazy jounin who won't train you an uchiha whose only around you to get stonger and your old family who banished you by saying you where too weak."

Narumi and sasuke looked at orochimaru with wide eyes "naruto don't listen to him!" they shouted to him which he ignored.

"Your fiance is only marrying you for your power, since you were banished the village has no respect for you. My so called ex-teammates were never there for you despite being your god-parents. And Sarutobi-sensei is holding secrets from you about your birthright, there is absolutely no one who is your actual nakama."

Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes "I know the truth, you are a prodigy among prodigys like itachi uchiha but hide it behind the feeling of being wanted. You make seals and practice kenjutsu and in a couple years or if you had a decent teacher you would be a living legend at the age of thirteen."

Sasuke, narumi and the newly awakend hitomi looked at naruto in shock. They new he was strong but not that strong. "Naruto" they said a little above a wisper.

"I can give you power and friends naruto, join me naruto you could be aliving legend and the fact your still contious is a point of that." Orochimaru smiled and turned around to walk away "You'll join me one day, naruto-kun. You to sasuke." He disapeared ito the bushes and when he was gone naruto immediatly passed out.

"Naruto/-kun/-nii-san" they shouted and rushed towards him.

Dream World

Naruto was sitting in a chair looking at a snake that was caged with blue chakra being pulled out of it like steam.

"HOW, HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS MY PLAN WAS WORKING HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" The snake yelled in pain and disbelief.

Naruto chuckled on his seat "You just said it didn't you, i'm a prodigy. I designed a seal for anything influencing my mind and absorb it's chakra then kill it. But I'm suprised theirs not only senjutsu but chakra of a bipolar."

"With absorbing you i'll gain a chakra signature identical of yours, stronger denser chakra, a medium amount of controll of senjutsu thanks to you." Naruto smirked "If you came later the seal would have been gone."

Finally after five minutes the snake died and the smoke-like chakra floated into a ball and landed on the ground in front of naruto.

He sighed 'This is going to be painful' he jumped into the smoke cloud and the only thing left was screams.

Real world

A dark dense blue chakra exploded under the tree stopping all atention of every shinobi in the area. They saw the orange jumpsuit walk through the destruction and saw naruto with silver hair and a toxic sign in his eyes.

Naruto looked around and saw his teammates on the ground and all the big teams except suna there.

"Sasuke, who did this to you." he asked in a statement that sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke's lips where shaking at his rivals power.

"We did this" he looked over to see an oto ninja boasting about his power and he sighed.

"Another kiba, just what we need." Kiba had tick marks but was to afraid to voice his opinion while others laughed.

Naruto looked at the oto ninja over "Are you sure it was you, because your already trapped in my jutsu?"

Before anyone could ask arms sprouted from his body and two arms grabbed his head pushing it back causing him to spit up blood.

"Clutch."

Naruto looked at the other two onto and said "Leave your scroll and leave." Dosu and Kim not agreeing with plan jumped at naruto who sighed.

When they got close enough he hit both genin with kabuto2. The recovered in air to see a stream of fire comming at them, burning them to bone.

He picked up hitomi and narumi "Come on sasuke let's go now."he jumped of into the forest. And sasuke jumped not far behind him ignoring his # 1fangirl.


	10. prelims

I dont't own naruto or the hints of one pieces

In the tower.

Every team that mattered was in a line looking at minato. Next to minato was the genin jounin leaders and their respected kage.

Of coarse no one wondered about acting in front of their kage, just who they were going to fight.

"Hokage-dono, I thought your old son had blond hair?" The question had been on the mizukage's mind and decided to ask.

The raikage spoke before minato could "He did, I remember meeting him once but what's with his eye."

The kage looked at naruto and saw his eyes had indeed changed with the arcs crossing in each eye and had silver hair.

Minato sighed " I don't know he entered the tower not to long wasn't that much time to ask."The kages nodded at this information.

Minato stood up from his seat "Congratulations to you who have all passed and welcome to the preliminary round of the chunin exams."

"Preliminary rounds? Don't we at least get a rest or something?" Yelled karui in outrage ignoring the tick mark on the raikages head.

Minato shook his head "If you had gotten here early like team suna, you wouldn't need a break. Now as I was saying the teams will fight one-on-one against each other to be in the finals. The chunin exam is a trial of mini-war while trying to create peace-"

He was further interrupted by temari's yelling "How is any of this exam peace? Half of us just died." Some genin nodded in agreement while naruto, sasuke, minato and Ay gained tick marks.

"MAYBE, if you stop interrupting the man he could explain everying!" Naruto glared at everyone who was interupting and back to minato and nodded "continue, please."

Minato silently thanked naruto "yes, as I was saying this promotes peace by-" "I don't care can we get to the fighting now" gaara interupted minato now.

Minato grunted at being constantly being interrupted and looked at anyone for help but they just shrugged.

"Fine, i don't care anymore just fight!" the jounin and kage chuckled at the enraged hokage. They looked at the board and waited for it to stop spinning after a minute it stopped at two names.

"Karui of kumo and kiba inuzuka please stand in the middle of the ring and everyone else to the bleacher." minato declare with everyone moving to the bleachers except two.

"Ha, a weak girl to fight like her will be a breeze right akamaru" his dog replied with a yip of agreement. "Weak? Yeah right the only weak one here is you and mascara boy in the stands."

Everyone chuckled again at the insult while you could hear kankuro in the back ground screaming 'it's war paint'.

"Are both fighters ready?" they both nodded "all right then hajime!" minato jumped back as the genin jumped at each other.

Karui caught kiba's left punch and kiba caught hers. They continued in a power struggle until karui was hit in the stomach by akamaru. Kiba not missing a oppritunity punched karui in the face and almost reverse round house kicked her.

Karui caught kiba's kick and swung him around hitting the creeping akamaru and swung him into the wall. Samui and Omoi smirked.

"Ow what are you eating, steroids with every meal. But if you are, how are you so flat chested!?" Kiba taunted and the kumo ninja's flinched which everyone caught but kiba.

Omoi looked at kiba in pity "He's a dead man." Before kurenai could contradict him she heard kiba being punched multiple times deeper into the wall.

Kiba fell onto the floor with akamaru wimpering under the red haired female. "Winner karui of kumo" Yelled minato while the men in the room looked at kiba in pity even gai.

Kurenai brought kiba into the stands with disapointment. Everyone looked at the board and the genin tensed as they prepared for the names.

"Will Sasuke uchiha and futaru of iwa come to the stage." The two shinobi jumped to the middle of the stage and stared each other down.

"Are both contenders ready?" both genin nodded "Alright, hajime." He jumped back in time to dodge a fireball and a rock pillar.

Sasuke and futaru jumped at each other were caught in a deadlock. Sasuke eye's narrowed and leaned down and tryed to swipe his legs. Futaru jumped above sasuke's swipe and tried to kick him mid air.

Sasuke pivited his head dodging the kick and brought his arm up to swipe him, which futaru caught, picked sasuke up, threw him over his shoulder with sasuke landed on his feet.

Both genin eye's landed on each other again waiting for any sudden movement.

In the stands

Everyone watched in silents which was broken by narumi. " Wow he's not half bad, maybe he wasn't bluffing." The konoha shinobi raised an eyebrow besides hitomi.

"Bluffing, bluffing about what?" asked kushina curiously. "Oh, he said that he could fight narumi to equal grounds" hitomi replied cutting off narumi who glared at said girl.

'Sasuke said that? He knows he could beat narumi but hold his own why did he say that?' he shook his head and turned back to the fight.

The stage

Sasuke rushed at futaru with a right hook and a sweep of the legs which were both dodged by futaru who jumped in the air. Sasuke smirked and jumped at him.

Futaru couldn't dodge while he was in the air and was tackled to the ground by sasuke and barely noticed his build up off chakra and tried to move but couldn't.

"Bunshin daibukiha"

The spot where futaru exploded and sasuke apeared on the other side of the field. Minato waited for futaru who didnk't and declared sasuke the winner.

"Mom when did sasuke use a bunshin and how did he disapear to the other side of the field?" narumi asked kushina but naruto answered instead.

"He placed everyone in a genjutsu and set a clone up and waited for futaru to slip up." Everyone looked at naruto even the kages in interest.

"But how, he didn't use hands signs that i saw." temari asked him which he shook his head. "You, do know who his brother is don't you?" "Yeah, itachi uchiha so?"

"What is itachi's specialty?"

"genjutsu."

"Itachi can use genjutsu's by you looking at a part of his body without his sharingan or hand signs, so you can only guess itachi would train his younger brother." naruto replied with rolled eyes and sarcasim a deaf man can pick up.

Temari huffed and looked away. As the medics took futaru away sasuke walked up the stairs and next to naruto.

The board once again started spinning and everyone waited for the next names.

"Will Ino yamanaka and kurotsuchi of iwa come down to the field." minato declared, the two konoichi walked down and looked at each other.

"I hope this will be a good fight, can you give me that girly?" kurotsuchi set into her stance and waited for ino.

"I will win for the power of love that is between me and naruto-kun, prepare to loose." Kurotsuchi inwardly cried 'great a fangirl, could i at least fight the hyuuga girl?'

Sasuke thinking this this was the perfect time to crush her decided to yell with a smile "Actually ino naruto is getting married to someone else in a couple month."

"NNNNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIII" the whole room shouted except team seven. Ino felt enraged and hinata felt like crying.

Minato for once losing his cool shouted "MARRIED, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kushina looked away and kakashi looked sheepish.

"We forgot?"

"You can't forget something like this, who are you marrying naruto." "He defeated a nadeshiko women about two month ago, i thought you knew it's world wide news but seeing the other kages faces it's not that wide." He answered with a sweat drop.

"Whats her name then."

"Shizuka"

"THE PRINCESS?"

"NNNNNAAAANNNNIIIII/ yeah so?"

"How are you taking this so easily nii-san?" hitomi asked trembling. "I met three nadeshiko women in the forest who explain the last part."

Sasuke sighed "Can you start the match, i don't know i'm suprised anymore." "HEY, whats that suppost to mean?!" "Yeah, says the one that got us lost in a forest in a forest and chased by a three store bear when we were nine."

Everyone gave naruto wtf looks while he shrugged "we learned where not to go didn't we?" Sasuke looked like he was about to say something but sighed but looked at the stage to note ino was gone and the doors flapping.

Kurotsuchi also looked at the door and huffed and walked up the stairs in disapointment and onoki gave her a look of pity.

The board began spining again and everyone waited for it to stop.

(shika vs kin same as canon)

(chouji vs dosu same as canon)

(lee vs gaara same as canon)

(shino vs zaku same as canon)

(Neji vs hinata same as canon without naruto)

(chouji vs dosu same as canon)

(Temari vs tenten same as canon)

(kankuro vs ripoff luffy guy same as canon other guy forfeit)

"Will Narumi uzumaki-namikaze and omoi please come down to the stage." The two genin walked down to the stage and suprisingly shook hands.

"Are both members ready to compete" minato's answer was two nodded heads. "Then HAJIME!" he jumped away.

Omoi brought out his sword and as quick as he could he sliced the cheek of a barely dodging narumi. Narumi could barely dodge the slices and tried to block is with a kunai but it was sliced in half and getting cut in the arm.

'How did he cut through the kunai like that' was the thought on everyones mind except naruto and the smirking kumo team.

Sasuke looked at naruto who looked supprised at his cut but not he cut the kunai. "Naruto, you know don't you how did he do that?" everyone looked at naruto besides the two on the field who listened in.

"Yeah, i know exactly how he did it and i must say he is a true swordsman." The konoha ninja's tensed and waited for him to explain.

"He is a true swordsman because like me he follows the old ways of cutting. People now adays cut with power and strenght, right?" Sasuke nodded "Thats not how you truely cut something and its not the sword either. He cuts with Haki."

Everyone listened carefully to his next words "He is using armorment haki uncounciously. Their are three types of haki though a person usualy has two." Sasuke nodded again while omoi listened harder than anyone else.

"The first observation, the power to feel anything coming from everywhere. Think of it like a hyuuga's byuakugan without the sight but colors many ninja think of it as a sixth sense now." Everyone was amazed at the power while orochimaru licked his lips at the knowledge and thought of learning it.

"The second armorment, the power to harden the level of skin and increase strikes behind sword slices and physical attacks." The raikage and omoi nodded because omoi could slice through things sometimes but had trouble most of the other times.

"The last which one in a hundred thousand have conqueror the power to make people without a strong willpower or not in your leage pass out like a fangirl getting asked out by her crush. This haki can't really be trained in unless under high stress conditions."

The ninja were amazed at the types of haki and most of them swore to learn it while sasuke had a question on his mind.

"Naruto, do you know these haki's because that would how you always dodged my kunai's in training" Every looked at naruto who nodded back. "Yeah, usopp-jiji drilled it into my head when we started training."

"How good are you at using it?" sasuke asked trying to take all the information out of naruto who caught sasuke's plan.

"You'll have to see won't you, maybe not this round but we will be enemys in the finals" naruto smirked at sasuke's tick mark.

Narumi seeing omoi still thinking jumped at him while going through hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Creating two more clones they jumped at omoi and narumi stopped running and pushed out her hand with chakra starting to form in her hand.

"Rasengan!"

Omoi who noticed the clones cut the two in one slice and puffed in smoke blocking his view until he saw a spinning orb about to hit his face until he jumped back barely avoiding the orb.

Narumi 'tsked' and jumped at him again and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and threw a kunai at him and made a couple handsigns.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu"

Omoi was about to slice the kunai in half until it exploded into fifty kunai making him block most off the attacks and jump out of the way to meet a kunai with a paper tag at the end of it which it exploded making him blast backwards and onto the ground.

Narumi appeared next to him and place a peice of paper on him, make a hand sign and shout 'fuin' paralyzing him.

Narumi smirked "Don't try getting up the paralyzing tag will not let you move" she said in triumph. 'Unless he has a lighting element' the sealing masters thought as one. She didn't dodge the sword at her neck and was grappled into submission.

Minato flashed to the center of the ring "omoi from kumo is the winner." Minato declared with minato checking narumi and omoi walking away.

"OMOI!" said boy turned around to catch a scroll with the words 'haki' and 'armorment' on it. He looked up to see naruto smirking.

"Why did you give me this aren't you my enemy right now?" Naruto shrugged "The training takes about five years to fully complete and your the first person whose shown haki since usopp-jiji and i want you to be my new rival."

His sentence caught everyone off guard "Besides it can only be read by one person at a time." Omoi had a look of horror on his face " But aren't you scared i'll spread on how to do it and people will try kill you for the other scrolls and you are put on the brink of death and you kill everyone after you causing a war between you and the world. And you-" karui hit him in the back of the head making him shut up and brought him up the stairs.

The raikage facepalms and mutters "He was so normal for such a long time i guess he couldn't help it." The other kages chuckled.

"Will hitomi-uzumaki-namikaze and samui nii come to the stage." The two walked down to the stage and looked at each other. "Are both contenders ready?"

They both nodded "Hajime" They both jumped back and looked at each other.

Hitomi looked at samui and looked at her chest, immediatly turned around and cried at the difference between b-cup and d-cup.

Samui and naruto sweat dropped at her action and samui leaped at hitomi. Her punch was at the back of hitomi head but she dodged so samui tried to kick her which she jumped over.

Hitomi in mid air kicked in the stomach while still looking the other direction and kushina turned to naruto looking for an explaination.

"She knows observation haki don't be suprised she trained with me for years." naruto replied not even looking back at kushina which she wondered.

Naruto sighed "I was born with the power to sense feelings and i could sense your curiousity" She looked at him for a minute and sighed and looked back at the fight.

Samui and hitomi punched each others fist not letting the distance grow. Hitomi had figured out her weakness.

She was the ninjutsu/ genjutsu person on their team. Hitomi punched samui in the boob causing her to wince in pain and dodge a kick to the face.

Samui using her strength did a cartwheel away from and tried to preform hand signs but got her hands caught by hitomi and was punched in the gut the kicked in the back of the head hitting the ground.

Samui looked up to see a fist coming to her face and rolled over dodging it. Samui crossed her arms blocking the spear attack. Samui after another minute of the one sided fight raised her hand.

"I admit defeat, i can not use jutsu and i can't beat her in taijutsu." Minato nodded while the raikage looked a little disapointed.

"Finals battle, will naruto uzumaki and erigor of scyths come tothe stage." The both nodded and faced off.

"Are both contestants ready" they both nodded "well then, HAJIME" he flashed away to his seat to see his old 'son' fight.

Erigor scoffed at naruto "what's with the new apperance uzumaki, they finally made you stop looking like them to?" The namikazes winced while naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No, i just made a new kenkai genkai is all." Everyone gasped besides gaara at the claim. "My blood and chakra change if you noticed i'm nowhere near related to them now."

Minato and kushina felt an arrow through their hearts at the statement and narumi for once felt like crying. Hitomi didn't change because she was always close to naruto family or not.

The kages and jounin looked at him in amazement while orochimaru thought 'what happened after i left, he doesn't have the cursed seal anymore.'

"Anyways i only had about five minutes to train with it but that should be enough." Erigor looked at naruto trying to figure out his plan. Naruto pointed kabuto2 at erigor.

"I'll only need five minutes to beat you any way."


End file.
